House of anubis season 1
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: Bella Swan is Nina Martin
1. Cast

(Cab Driver) As (Cab Driver)

(Joy) As (Joy)

(Eric Sweet) as (Eric Sweet)

(Victor) as (Victor)

(Bella) as (Bella)

(Fabian) as (Fabian)

(Patricia) as (Patricia)

(Alfie) as (Alfie)

(Amber) as (Amber)

(Jerome) as Jerome

(Mick) as Mick

(Mara) as Mara

(Trudy) as Trudy

(Daphne Andrews) as (Daphne Andrews)

(Nurse Delia) as (Nurse Delia)

(Jason Winkler) as (Jason Winkler)

(Rufus) as (Rufus)

(Ade Rutter) as (Ade Rutter)

(Frederick Mercer) as (Frederick Mercer)

(Esther Robinson) as (Esther Robinson)

(Sergeant Roebuck) as (Sergeant Roebuck)


	2. episode 1,2,3,4,5

**House of Secrets House of Attitude House of the black bird House of dares House of Lies**

**At train Station **

(Car Driver) Bella swan?

(Bella) Yes that me.

(Cab Driver) You're American then?

(Bella) How did you know as it the accent?

(Cab Driver) No it the big American flag on your suitcase.

(Bella) oh right well a little obvious not the best way to blend in.

(Cab Driver) There you go jump in love (Helps bella in to the Cab)

**In the cab **

(Bella) I can't Believe I'm actually go to boarding School. I'm so excited I feel like Harry Potter

(Cab Driver) oh is that your parents checking up on you

(Bella) it my gran I think she miss me all ready my gran brought I've... I've never be away from home before

(Car Driver) Oh you getting cold feet do you want me to turn this cab around

(Bella) No way I finally here I off to my now school psyched naturally

(Car Driver) Naturally

(Bella) and I am little Scared the last time I felt like this I threw up all over my kindergarten teacher

(Cab Driver) No that will just be my driving ok Bella we are here

(Bella) Wow

(Car driver) It a big place where do you need to be

(Bella) it says here I'm in the house of Anubis

**At School**

(Patricia) Move back a bit move

(Joy) Hurry up

(Patricia) Come ok that it

(Fabian) Hey careful

(Patricia) That my new profile photo

(Joy) A bit of light reading

(Fabian) joy just because it does not have brad Pitt on the front cover does not mean it is not worth reading

(Car Driver) I'll take your case round

(Bella) Wow welcome to Hogwarts hey wait up I'm so sorry

(Patricia)Who the American

(Bella) Hello

**Inside the school **

(Patricia) Hey Joy look what came today

(Joy) yes bff box set Marathon tonight

(Patricia) Oh hey you on

(Alfie) So I got the best plan to make amber notice me

(Jerome) Hold on Alfie I told you this would cost you a tenner do you want Homework or not

(Alfie) Shake hands

**In Anubis House **

(Victor) Isn't the bell working uh?

(Bella) No I mean I don't know the door was open so i

(Victor) So you though you just walk straight in

(Bella) That is how we deal with door in American hi I'm Bella Swan

(Victor) Your late two week later in fact

(Bella) I know I'm we did not find out about the scholarship until

(Victor)I don't care why you are late

(Trudy) Victor I hope are giving are new girl you warmest Welcome well as he get anyway hello sweetie I'm Trudy your house mother welcome to Anubis house it only a bit spookier then the Booklet

**In Mrs Andrew class **

(Mrs Andrew) So this Afternoon we are going to have as Promised practice exam

(Amber) But daddy you have to extend my credit limit

(Mrs Andrew) phone off amber

(Amber) but I seen a pair of really important shoes dad it have to go I'm in class mick you back

(Mick) Sorry I'm late

(Mrs Andrew) you might of change first just try not sweat all over the paper

**In Anubis House**

(Victor) The Anubis estate was originally build in 1890 allow it was not actually name Anubis until 1922

(Trudy) Ah ah oh she doesn't care about all that boring stuff it all about hormones and Brad Pitt now this is the living room through here sweetie

**In the living room**

(Bella) Everything so old and beautiful this house most have a ton of stories

(Trudy) Now this is where I serve breakfast and evening meals yummy of cause

(Bella) Um

(Victor) Mr &amp; Mrs Frobisher Smythe the originally owners they died in a tragedy accident.

(Trudy) Ah always upbeat right shall I so you where you Sleeping.

(Victor) is it ready

(Trudy) Oh yes they clear it

(Victor) Very well follow me Miss Swan

(Bella) Oh and who are these

(Trudy) Well this one on the far left

(Victor) When you are quite ready

(Trudy) You are Lucky to be in this house it the nicest one apart Mister Loveable

(Victor) Boy room downstairs we don't want anyone wandering around after nine a clock and all light must be out by ten.

**Outside victor's room**

(Victor) This is my room needless to say is strictly out of bound

**Girls Hallway **

(Bella) What' up there

(Trudy) That the attic

(Victor)Going up in to the attic or down in to the cellar strictly forbidden is that unstood

(Bella) Crystal Clear

**In Mrs Andrew's class room**

(Alfie) Mrs A

(Mrs Andrew) Yes Alfie

(Alfie) Nose Bleed

(Mrs Andrew) Infirmary quickly come on

(Mr Sweet) Don't run Mrs Andrew joy there so to see you in my office

**Patricia and Bella's room**

(Bella) Who that?

(Trudy) That Joy's

(Victor) Joy has left

(Trudy) Rather suddenly if I say so

(Victor) You may not your trucks have arrived I shall leave you to unpacked

**In Victors room**

(Victor) Is it done good her friends won't be a problem we shall make sure of that won't we Corbiere

**In the hallway at school**

(Jerome) Get off Alfie

(Patricia) Have you guys seen joy?

(Jerome) Yes her about this tall with dark hair

(Patricia) Ha ha well I just been to sweet's office and she not there

(Jerome) Maybe she go back to the house

(Patricia) Yeah

(Jerome) No stop it

Patricia and Bella's room

(Patricia) Joy I've been… who are you?

(Bella) I'm Bella good to meet you I'm new American obviously

(Patricia) Who cares where're joy's thing? What going on? Did you do this?

(Bella) No I just got here hey what you doing Victor are told me Joy had left

(Patricia) Without this this is her phone did you steal it?

(Bella) Not a great way to make friend show up and steal stuff

(Patricia) And this is Joy as well

(Bella) Hey put that down I mean it you can't take that

(Patricia) I don't know who you are or where you come from but you are not my roommate joy now where is she?

**House of Attitude**

**Girls Hallway**

(Patricia) Did you hear what I said where's Joy?

(Bella) Ok can we start over I'm Bella from America and unless Joy is hide under the bed I don't know where she is the room was empty where I got here

(Patricia) I don't believe you

(Bella) Ok I'm sure we can discuss

(Victor) Patricia Williamson what is going on?

(Patricia) That is what I like know where's Joy?

(Victor) Joy has left

(Patricia) What do mean left

(Victor) Her parents came to school this afternoon and remove her

(Patricia) But that impossible why would they do that

(Victor) I have absolutely no idea

(Patricia) Would never leave without saying goodbye or without her phone or Bunsbun

(Victor) Give them to me I will forward them on to her give now clear this stuff back into the room

(Patricia) No way I'm going to phone joy and find out what is going on

(Victor) Patricia come back here Supper will be ready in 10 minutes

**In the living room**

(Patricia) I can't believe no one's got Joy home number

(Amber) That's because this is her home. Just call her phone.

(Patricia) Amber, keep up I told you. She left her phone behind.

(Amber) So, text her? Stupidity leak!

(Fabian) So they've already got someone else in her bed?

(Patricia) Yeah. It's that girl we saw in the taxi. She's American and she's like totally obsessed with it. She's said it like a hundred times.

(Mara) And joy's just gone? That really is weird.

(Alfie)Maybe joy's been abducted by aliens and this new girl's one of them.

(Jerome) Yeah! Maybe the new girl is an alien in a flesh suit.

(Patricia) We were planning a box set marathon tonight. You know joy's rom-com obsession. How can she have gone just like that?

(Jerome) Patricia you've disappeared more than enough times.

(Patricia) She would've called me though.

(Bella)Hi, I'm Bella. I'm from America.

(Fabian)Hey.

(Alfie) Welcome space girl. Or blurp bleep blop as they say in your language.

**In the dining room **

(Trudy) Supper's ready. Oh Amber.

(Amber) That's my seat.

(Bella) Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to?

(Amber) Where's Mick?

(Bella) Um, I don't even know who you are so

(Patricia) You heard what Amber said, that's her seat.

(Bella) Yeah, but she's not here right now.

(Patricia) That's your way isn't it? Someone's gone for five seconds and you've already moved in.

(Fabian) Patricia is head of the welcoming committee. Take no notice, just sit where ever you like.

**In the boys Hallway**

(Amber) Mick? Mick!

(Mick) Yeah?

(Amber) Seriously, don't do that I almost had a heart attack.

(Mick) Sorry babes.

(Amber) I went into supper but I was lonely without you.

(Mick) I just went out for a run.

(Amber) I gathered. Why didn't you knock on my door, I would have come with you?

(Mick) Ha ha ha.

(Amber) What? Because of last time? That's because you didn't warn me about the sweating. This time I'll know.

(Mick) Sorry babes, I have to shower. I'll catch you later okay.

**In dining Room**

(Mara ) Stop it Alfie, that's disgusting, and you're probably going to choke on it.

(Alfie) But it's delicious this way.

(Jerome) Alfie, don't play with your food. Ha ha ha ha. Alfie! Ah!

(Fabian) Really guys? Every meal?

(Patricia) Oops, sorry!

(Bella) Ahhh!

(Fabian) Classy Patricia.

(Patricia) What? It was an accident.

(Fabian) Are you okay?

(Bella) Yeah. Except I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak.

(Patricia) So Bella .When are you going to tell us what you know about joy's disappearance?

(Bella) I guess when I actually know something.

(Patricia) Oh come on. One minute I'm sitting next to joy in class. And the next she's disappeared. And you've taken her place. Bit of a coincidence don't you think?

(Bella) I guess it is.

(Alfie) Maybe she's snatched her and locked her in the cellar. Whoooooh!

(Patricia) Shut up Alfie! Well?

(Bella) I don't know anything about joy or her disappearance.

(Patricia) I'll get it out of you eventually.

(Victor) Bella, phone-call for you. What's going on?

(Patricia) Nothing .Just Bella spilled water everywhere.

House hall

(Evelyn) How's Harry Potter land?

(Bella) Gran.

(Evelyn) So go on. Tell me all. What's it like?

(Bella) It's It's great. It's just how I thought it would be.

(Evelyn) Made some new friends yet?

(Bella) Yeah, so many. Like, so many.

(Evelyn) I knew you would. Are you ok?

(Bella) You know, gran We're in the middle of supper, which means dinner so um Yes, yes.

(Evelyn) You go. Don't let me stop you.

(Bella) I'll call you soon, ok?

(Evelyn) Only if you've got some sleep honey! Bye.

(Fabian) Is everything ok?

(Bella) Oh yeah, yeah, it's just allergies. You guys have cats right?

(Fabian) No.

(Bella) Um, must just be this soggy sweater then.

**Living Room**

(Amber) Mara, do you think Mick is over me?

(Mara) No. I'm sure he's not. It's probably just your biological impulse triggering your insecurity.

(Amber) Okay, whatever that means.

**Dining room**

(Mick) So what do you think of the new chick then?

(Fabian) I think the new girl looks nice.

(Mick) Oh really?

(Fabian) No I meant she seems nice.

(Mick) Course you did.

**Victor's room**

(Victor) What?

(Patricia) Can I have joy's home telephone number?

(Victor) No.

(Patricia) Okay, I'm sorry. Can I "please" have her number? No.

(Victor) it is against school rules to disclose personal details.

(Patricia) But I really want

(Victor) No!

(Patricia) But I just want to call her.

(Victor) No. Now go away.

(Patricia) You will send those back to her tomorrow though won't you?

(Victor) Yes.

(Patricia) First class?

(Victor) I have told you. Yes! Now for heaven's sake please leave me in peace.

**Living room**

(Amber) Mostly a's - you're the shy, retiring type. That's hilarious, just so wrong!

(Patrica) I can't believe that creep won't give me joy's home number .At least she should get her stuff back the day after tomorrow.

(Mara) That's good. You'll be able to ring her then

(Patricia) I know you've got something to do with this newbie. And I'm gonna find out what it is!

(Bella) So you've mentioned. Ten times

(Patrica) What did you say?

(Bella) Nothing.

**In Mara and Amber's Room**

(Mick) Hi guys

(Amber) Mick, I've only got one eye on!

(Mick) I like the panda look.

(Amber) Aww! Thanks bubs. And it's sweet of you to come and see me.

(Mick) Actually it's Mara I've come to see.

(Mara) Me, mara?

(Mick) Yeah, I was kind of Struggling on that biology assignment. And I wondered, since, you're the biology babe, Whether you could Help me out?

(Mara) Erm Yeah. Why not? A friend in need Tomorrow evening?

(Mick) It's a date. In a manner of speaking.

(Mara) Yeah.

(Mick) Catch you later babe.

(Mara) What? You want him to fail biology?

(Amber) Probably not. But why doesn't he ask me to help him with his homework? Ok, but I don't like him asking another girl. Even when it's you.

(Mara) Amber, relax, he only wants me for my brains. And you - you're textbook gorgeous. He's crazy about you.

(Amber) Yeah you're right. As usual. After all, what's not to like.

**Downstairs in the anubis front roon**

(Victor) It's ten o'clock you should be downstairs by now.

(Mick) Going. Going.

(Victor) You have five minutes precisely. And then I want to hear a pin drop. I can still hear something!

(Alfie) What? We've still got four minutes!

(Victor) Three minutes. (Off screen)

(Patricia) Ok Captain curfew, I'm going as fast as I can.

**House of black bird**

**Mara and amber's room**

(Patricia) Mara, come quick.

(Mara) What is it?

(Patricia) Joy.

**Mara amber and Patrica outside the bathroom Bella in the bathroom**

(Patrica) What are you doing?

(Bella) Cleaning the mirror?

(Patrica) Didn't you see what was on it?

(Bella) Steam.

(Patrica) She's wiped it off.

(Mara) What did it say?

(Patrica) 'Help me! Joy.' And she's wiped it off so now it looks like I'm going crazy!

(Mara) Take it easy Patricia.

(Patricia) This is what she wanted. She's involved, I'm telling you.

(Bella) I didn't see anything when I wipe the steam off the mirror. Except for myself. I swear.

(Victor) Why are you girls not in your rooms? You know the rules.

(Patrica) I don't want to share with her.

(Bella) You know what? I'll move! Half my stuff is in a pile on the floor anyway. Or I can just sleep on the couch.

(Victor) Nobody is moving anywhere! Get to your rooms immediately.

**Dining room next day**

(Patricia) Joy definitely would have called me by now! I'm telling you, something has happened to her.

(Jerome) Patricia give it a break, you're driving me crazy.

(Mara) Jerome. Some of us are worried about joy even if you're not.

(Amber) Did you get any response to that email you sent her last night?

(Patrica) No.

(Fabian) It's difficult to know what else we can do.

(Patrica) Question the newbie, that's what.

(Fabian) She has nothing to do with this Patricia. She just has really bad timing.

(Patrica) What about last night? That business with the mirror? What? You don't believe I saw anything do you?

(Amber) Yes we do! It's just Mick saw Alfie hanging out on our corridor last night.

(Patrica) Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the bathroom, and do something like that!

(Jerome) Are we talking about the same Alfie?

(Fabian) So who do you think did write it then Joy?

(Patrica) I don't know. Maybe Maybe Nina wrote it to drive me crazy. Where is she anyway?

(Fabian) Gone into school early I think.

(Patrica) Oh, so she's a geek as well as everything else is she?

(Fabian) I think it's probably more about getting away from us.I mean, we've hardly been very welcoming.

(Mara) I know.I was thinking that too. I feel a bit mean.

**Outside anubis House**

(Bella) Ohh! Sorry Are you ok?

(Sarah) That's my house.

(Bella) Err I don't think so. It's a school.

(Sarah) That's my house.

(Bella) Ok, it's your house. It kind of suits you. Maybe you can tell me where you really live and I could take you back. Oh, here. (gives Sarah her jacket)You'll get cold It's you isn't it?

(Bella) I knew you'd come. I'm sorry, I don't know.

(Sarah) Sarah, Sarah. My name is Sarah.

(Bella) Okay Sarah why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee?

(Sarah) I can't go in there. He's waiting. He's always waiting.

(Bella) All right then, um, why don't you just wait here, and I'll go and bring someone back. Okay?

(Sarah) Are you coming back?

(Bella) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't move.

**In Alfie and Jerome's room**

(Alfie) Stop it. It's hurt.

(Patricia) I need the truth. Did you or did you not sneak into the bathroom last night. While I was showering and write on the mirror?

(Alfie) Ow! No!

(Patricia) You swear?

(Alfie) Ow! Yes. I swear. On sprocket's life.

(Patricia) Who?

(Alfie) Sprocket. My dog. I swear on his life I didn't do it.

(Jerome) Patricia? Maybe you just need to accept the inevitable.

(Patricia) What's that?

(Jerome) Something sinister's happened to joy and she's trying to contact you.

(Alfie) Ha ha ha. Whoooooooh!

(Jerome) I did not know you had a dog.

(Alfie) Nope. Allergic.

**Old people home**

(Mrs. Mulligan) It's not like you to go wandering Emily. She's rather confused, as you've probably realised. But she's not normally a sprinter.

(Bella) That's Anubis house. She said she used to live there.

( ) I don't think so, although with some of these old dears, you never know. Truth is, we know very little about Emily's background. Isn't that right Emily?

(Sarah) There's no need to shout. I'm not deaf you know.

**In Fabian and Mick's Room**

(Amber) Hey! Want to walk over to class together?

(Mick) Sure. Oh, by the way, I forgot to give you this yesterday.

(Amber) A half chewed banana? Wow.

(Mick) No This.

(Amber) Oh Mick. love it! What is it?

(Mick) Open it and see. I bought it while I was away. It's not much.

(Amber) Oh Mick. It's so me! You know how I love things on my wrists.

(Mara) Hi Mick I was Sorry, am I disturbing something?

(Amber) Yes.

(Mick) No.

(Mara) Ok! I was just Wondering what time you wanted to work on that biology assignment?

(Amber) I can help you with that if you like Mick?

(Mick) Ha ha ha ha.

(Amber) It's not that funny.

(Mick) Aw you knock me out babe. Six o'clock?

(Mara) Fine with me.

(Mick) We were just heading over to you want to come with us mara-culous?

(Amber) (mouths) Mara-culous?

**At school in Mr sweet office**

(Eric) Come. Yes Patricia?

(Patricia) I need to know what's happened to joy.

(Eric) Nothing has happened to joy. Her parents decided to remove her from the 's all.

(Patricia) When you came into our class yesterday. You said "someone is here to see you".

(Eric) Yes, that's right.

(Patrica) Why didn't you say "your parents are here to see you"? What? Unless it wasn't her parents.

(Eric) Now you're just being silly.

(Patrica) And why did she leave her phone behind? And why hasn't she called me? And why wouldn't her parents tell joy they?

(Eric) Patricia, calm down. I'm sure joy will get in touch in her own time. And if she doesn't, perhaps it means, she doesn't want to.

(Patricia) That's not possible.

(Eric) Tempus fugit Patricia. Time marches on and I have a staff meeting to prepare for. Excuse me. Thank you Patricia. But thank you. And goodbye. Bye Patricia.

**In the hallway outside office**

(Amber) Ground rules. You help Mick with one biology assignment and then that's it.

(Mara) Ok? Ok. It's not like I begged to tutor him.

Mara. Amber. Here. Quick. Look at this.

(Amber) I know, don't rub it in. Bad hair day. Forget your hair Amber.

(Patricia) Where's joy?

(Amber) Didn't she go home with her parents yesterday?

(Patrica) Here! On this photo.

Hum.

She's not there.

Exactly.

Wasn't she away that day? With tonsillitis or something? No.

(Patricia) She was standing right here next to me when that was taken.

(Mara) How can you be so sure? It was nearly 18 months ago Patricia.

(Patricia) She was there that day. I know she was.

**At the old people's home**

(Mrs. Mulligan) There that's better isn't it Emily?

(Sarah) No.

(Mrs. Mulligan) Now, you got time for a cup of tea or something before you get back?

(Bella) I doubt anyone's missing me Thanks. That would be nice.

(Sarah) I've been waiting so long. Keeping the secret .Now it's your turn. Quick. Take this. But keep it well hidden, Or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end.

(Bella) Oh. I couldn't possibly take

(Sarah) But you must. It will keep you safe. There's treasure hidden in that house. And only you have the power to find and protect it .But you must be careful. There's danger in that house. Evil. It's a bad house. A dark house.

(Bella) Evil? Spooky, yes, But I don't know about evil. Emily, I don't think..

(Sarah) Sarah. My name is Sarah. And I know you.

(Bella) I'm sorry. I know what it's like to miss the place you come from.

(Sarah) And you know me Bella.

(Bella) How do you know my name?

(Sarah)But you must beware the black bird. Do you hear me? Beware the black bird!

**In Bella's Dream**

(Sarah) It's evil. Evil. Watch out for the bird though. Watch out for the black bird. But you have the power. Watch out for the bird. Watch out for the bird. Stop it! Stop it!

In Patrica and Bella's Room

(Patrica) Caw, caw, caw! Beware the black birds. Beware the black birds.

(Bella) What are you doing?

(Patrica) Nothing. You woke me up. "beware the black bird!" ha ha are you scared? Are you going to sleep with the light on newbie?

**House of Dares**

**Dining room**

(Jerome) I wish I could have seen her face when she woke up just covered in feathers.

(Alfie) Was it like this? Ha ha ha ha.

(Patricia) Hey guys, I've got an idea that really will give her nightmares.

(Jerome) What's that? Sssh!

(Patricia) Sleep well Bella? Caw! Caw!

(Fabian) Ignore them.

(Bella) I am.

(Fabian) So what was this dream anyway?

(Bella) It was awful. I know they're making jokes, but it felt so felt Evil.

(Amber) Anyone seen Mara? She's got my hair straighteners.

(Fabian) Yeah, she's with Mick in our room.

(Amber) What?!

(Jerome) Oh-oh. Green-eyed monster alert.

(Amber) I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of?

(Fabian) She's Helping him with homework that's all.

(Amber) Yeah. I know all about that. And it's cool. I would help him, but I'm just so busy. I see you haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today?

(Bella) Wow, everyone really does keep tabs on everyone else around here don't they?

(Amber) Fabian said you'd gone into school then you didn't turn up at first class?

(Trudy) Nina was helping an old lady accross the road. Literally. We had a surprise visitor from the old people's home.

(Amber) I'm not very good with old people. They're all so Old aren't they?

(Jerome) Really?

(Amber) Still, you must be used to it. Trudy said your gran brought you up.

(Bella) She did, yeah.

(Amber) What happened to your mum and dad?

(Jerome) Oh, Amber, queen of tact.

(Bella) They are divorce mum works a lot

(Amber) Oh that's awful.

(Bella) It was a long time ago. My gran and I are really close.

(Patricia) So how come she's packed you off to a big bad boarding school. Miles away from home then? Sounds to me like she wanted to get rid

(Fabian) Patricia, don't be such a witch. I know you're upset about joy. But there's no need to be taking all of this out on Bella.

(Patricia) Yeah, well, everyone seems to have forgotten all about joy, except me!

**Mara and Amber's room**

(Mara) Hi! What's wrong?

(Amber) I'm fed up of you hanging out with Mick, That's what's wrong!

(Mara) Then talk to him about it. He's the one who keeps asking for help.

(Amber) "with his homework" yeah, I know. But you were helping him all last night, And now I find out you've been buddy-studying with him again this morning.I know you fancy him mara.

(Mara) I do not!

(Amber) Why? What's wrong with him?

(Mara) Nothing's wrong with him. I just

(Amber) everyone fancies makes you so different?

(Mara ) He's going out with you So I'm not interested.

(Amber) But you might be if we weren't going out?

(Mara) That's not what I said.

(Amber) You have no idea how difficult it one half of an Alpha couple mara.

(Mara) You're right, I don't.

(Amber) I have a lot of sympathy for Victoria Beckham.

**Science lab **

(Eric) Your biology assignments please .And no excuses this time.

(Jerome) Nice one.

(Alfie) You're so much craftier than I thought. And I already knew you were a scheming goth-pixie.

(Jerome) Hahaha.

(Patricia) Hey Bella! I just wanted to say You know Sorry about breakfast.

(Bella) That's fine. A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down.

(Patrica) Oh and that I think it's about time we welcomed you into school properly. The traditional way.

(Fabian) What are you going on about?

(Patricia) Alfie, why don't you tell Bella about the initiation ceremony.

(Fabian) The what?

(Alfie) Yeah, every new person who comes to this to undergo like An initiation ceremony.

(Fabian) Since when?

(Patricia) Since forever fabian!

(Fabian) What are you?

(Bella) It's like do I have to do?

**In mick and Fabian's room**

(Mara) I brought you those physics notes I promised.

(Mick) Aw thanks mar, you're a , if I work on my assignment tonight, Will you go over it with me tomorrow like you did with biology?

(Mara) I don't know if that's a good idea.

(Mick) Sorry. Am I asking for too much?

(Mara) No, no. It's not that. I like helping you. It's justI think Amber's getting a bit jealous.

(Mick) Jealous? Of you and me Ha ha ha. That's hysterical.

(Mara) I know. That would be totally improbable. But you know what she's like and I don't want to cause any trouble.

(Mick) I'll talk to her.

(Mara) Oh no, please don't, you'll just make it worse.

(Mick) But you have to keep helping me Mara. Please. I need you. Pleeeeaaaassse!

(Mara) Ok. Just please stop doing that.

(Mick) mara! I really appreciate this you know.

(Mara) I know.

(Mick) Just to prove I'm not all take, take, take. Here have this as a little thank-you present?

(Mara) Oh that's lovely.

(Mara) It's a friendship bracelet isn't it?

(Mick) Is it? Well, ok, sure, because We are friends.

**Dining Room**

(Patricia) So Bella's initiation takes place tomorrow night okay.

(Alfie) At witching hour. Oooohoohahaha.

(Fabia) it out.

(Jerome) Tell me, it get boring always, always being the one who's like "cut it out" or "that's not right" or "fun is bad.

(Fabian) No.

(Jerome) You must be mad.

(Amber) What does she have to do?

(Alfie) Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back to prove she's been.

(Amber) You're going up into the attic?

(Bella) Sure. Why not? I mean, it's not like it's

(Amber) Totally haunted.

(Bella) Really?

(Jerome) Yeah, she's right. By the ghosts of former students who went up there, Never to return. Ha ha ha.

(Patricia) Getting cold feet?

(Bella) Not at all. Let's start tonight. Can't wait.

(Patricia) Oh we've got something else planned for you tonight.

(Fabian) I can't wait to hear this.

(Patricia) The key. She can't go up into the attic without the has to steal it from Victor.

**Outside victor office**

(Alfie) See the bunch of keys on the desk next to Victor.

(Bella) Yeah.

(Alfie) Those are the master carries them with him everywhere he you'll never get them.

(Patricia) But there is a key box on the wall just beside him.

(Jerome) keeps a spare set of every single key in there.

(Victor) What are you lot looking at?Hmm?

(Jerome) Sir, We were just trying

(Bella) Admiring your coat. Is it vintage?

(Alfie) Yes, just as I thought. This floor It could Use a polish.

(Victor) .In that case, Please feel free to polish it Alfie.

(Alfie)No Er.

(Victor) Come with me.

(Alfie) I didn't mean I don't even know where the

**Bella runs in to victor office**

**Amber in the front room and Mara in the kitchen**

(Mara) Amber, I realise you're incredibly busy, But we're both on chores not just me.

(Amber) I hate chores. The washing up makes my fingertips go all wrinkly.

(Mara) I only there were some sort of of rubber? That could protect your hands from water?

(Amber) Where did you get that?

(Mara) Why?

(Amber) Because my boyfriend gave me the exact same one that's why!

_**In the boys hallway**_

(Amber) Owww! Alfie! Youe such a pain.

**In victor office**

(Victor) Nina Martin, What are you doing? This had better be good.

**House of Lies **

**In victor Office **

(Victor) What were you doing in here?

(Bella) Um, I was Getting Getting a closer look at corbiere. I'm sort of an amateur taxidermist

(Victor)Get out! And don't let me catch you in my office ever again.

**Outside Victor Office**

(Alfie) Lucky.

(Jerome) Very lucky.

(Patricia) Well, we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow she goes up into that attic.

**In Fabian and Mick's Room **

(Amber) I thought you gave me this as a token of our love.

(Mick) I did babes, yeah.

(Amber) So what's mara's bracelet a token of.

(Mick) That was just a little thank-you present Here.

(Amber) You can have this one back.

(Fabian) It's not the best of moves is it? Giving another girl the same present as your girlfriend.

**In Mr Winkler's Class room**

(Patricia) The calls were going through to joy's voicemail. But now I'm just getting an unobtainable signal. What does that mean?

(Jerome) It just means Patricia That she's got fed up of you bombarding her with messages and texts. And she's changed her phone contract.

(Patricia) Not funny Jerome!

(Jason) All the world's a stage, And the men and women merely players. Hey. My name is Jason winkler. And I'm your new history teacher. I'll also be teaching drama.

(Mara) You're mr fleming's replacement?

(Jason) Yeah. That's right.

()Wow.I am so pleased he had a heart .That didn't come out right.

Science Class room

(Eric) Pressure is exerted on part of a confined fluid, That pressure will be transmitted undiminished and equally in all directions. Now this is the result if you apply Pascal's law That's nice.

(Fabian) Does it have a photo inside?

(Bella) No!

(Fabian) I'm sorry.I was only making conversation.

(Mr sweet) Mr rutter, Fari argentums aurum tacere. Silence is golden.

(Patricia) ?

(Eric) Yes Patricia?

(Patricia) I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo.

(Eric) I fail to see how that applies to Pascal's law.

(Patricia) Why has joy been erased from the photo?

(Alfie) Uh-ohCrazy conspiracy alert.

(Eric) That is a ridiculous notion one moment please.I have your last assignments here.

(Patricia) Saved by the bell as they say.

(Eric) Mick, Mick, I'm not quite sure what to say about this.

(Mick) Yes! An A.

**Outside the science classroom**

(Mick) A big, fat a. I've never even seen one in person. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Amber) It's only an a-minus, Mick. Get a grip.

(Mick) But

(Bella) Fabian, wait. I'm sorry if I acted weird before. You've been so nice to me and it was kind of

(Fabian) Rude?

(Bella) Well, I was going to say snippy, but yeah, ok, rude works too.

(Fabian) It's ok. Look, you. Are not seriously going to go through with this. Initiation nonsense are you? You don't have to, you know.

(Bella) Yeah I do. I'll never live it down if they think I'm scared. You are tougher than you look. Only if you mean willing to do absolutely anything to survive. In the dangerous world of English boarding schools.

**In the school Hall**

(Alfie) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

(Amber) Thanks Alfie! Some of us are here to learn

(Alfie) Eeeeeeeeeeee.

(Jason) And what exactly are you supposed to be Alfie?

(Alfie) A mosquito in a spin dryer. Isn't it obvious?

(Jason)Now something a little more serious Shakespeare's "romeo and Juliet." Timeless. Tragic. Tedious.

(Amber) See. I knew I was right. There's an article in here that says. If your boyfriend isn't paying you enough have to flirt with someone else to make him jealous.

(Jason) Swap please Amber.

(Amber) Do I have to Sir?

**In the school hallway**

(Eric) I don't think it was very well handled, That's all I'm saying.

(Daphne) Oh kids have forgotten her know what they're like.

(Eric) I hope you're right, usually are, of course

(Daphne) I don't know about that Eric.

(Eric) It's just Joy was such a popular girl. And she and Patricia were thick as she's noticed the photograph.

(Daphne) Ah.

**The school Hall**

(Amber) "oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Deny thy father and refuse thy thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, "And I'll no longer be a capulet."

(Alfie) "shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

(Amber) "tis but thy name that is my enemy;" Thou art Thou art Truly the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo.

(Alfie) What?

(Jason) That's not in the script, amber!

(Jerome) Ha ha .

**In Bella and Patricia's room **

(Patricia) Are you Bella Swan?

(Bella) Yes.

(Patricia) Is there anyone here who can confirm this?

(Bella) Me?

(Alfie) Are you for real?

(Patricia) Shh.

(Patricia) Bella Swan. You are here to prove you are brave enough to live at anubis house. Swear on the graves of all your ancestors. That you will never ever tell a living soul about tonight.

by the attic door

(Bella) I swear.

(Amber) Where's Mick?

(Fabian) He didn't want to come. Tired or something.

(Patricia) Ssssh! Oh spirits of anubis house, Guide the new girl on her initiation keep her from harm in the haunted attic.

(Fabian) Come on, this is ridiculous.

(Patricia) Ssh! Unlock the door.

(Bella) I just have to go up there and bring something back? And then I'm done? I mean you guys didn't booby trap the place or anything, did you?

(Patricia) Course not. Go.

(Mara) What are you doing?

(Patricia) What does it look like?

(Bella) Hey! What's going on? Let me out.

(Fabian) You heard her. Let her out!

(Patricia) Not until you tell us what you know about joy's disappearance.

(Bella) I don't know anything.

(Patricia)Then, you'll have to stay in there till morning.

(Fabian) All right Patricia, you've had your fun now please just unlock the door.

(Mara) Yeah Patricia, this is getting silly.

(Patricia) Whose side are you on? Last chance can you tell me about joy.

(Bella) Nothing.I know nothing!

(Fabian) You're not really going to leave her in there all night are you?

(Bella) Let me out!

(Patricia) Stop banging.

(Bella) Hey let me out! There's something up there

(Amber) Open the door!

(Alfie) The zombies are coming!

(Mara) Hurry.

(Fabian) Patricia hurry up!

(Victor) What's all this noise? What's going on? Why are you all out of bed? Hmm? Were you trying to break this door down?

(Patricia) No, we Thought we heard mice that's all.

(Victor) Get to bed now. Before I put you all on detention.

**Victor walks up to the attic **

**The end Epiosde **


	3. House of locks and house of eyes

**House of Locks &amp; House of Eyes**

**House of Locks**

**In the attic hallway **

(Victor) What's that? Who's there?

**(Bella Find a secret room)**

(Victor) rats Psssh psssh psssh psssh

**On the girls hallway **

(Fabian) Is he still up there?

(Amber) Sshhh.

(Amber) He hasn't got her!

(Fabian) Right, let's get the key from patricia.

**In Bella and Patricia' room **

**(Fabian and Amber enters)**

(Fabian) Patricia, give me the key.

(Patricia) I haven't got it.

(Amber) Liar

(Patricia) Seriously! I haven't!

(Fabian) Where is it then?

(Patricia) I Threw it out the window.

(Fabian)You did what?

**(Bella In the attic gets out of the secret room)**

**In Bella and Patricia's Room**

(Fabian) Which window? This one?

(Patricia) Yeah. I Think it went in the bushes.

(Amber) We won't be able to look for it till morning.

(Fabian) What a mess.

(Amber) I think we should go and tell victor everything.

(Patricia) No, we can't do that.

(Fabian) Well we can't just leave Bella in there. Come on.

**(Amber and Fabian exit)**

**Girl hallway by the attic door**

(Fabian) Bella? Bella? Bella?

(Fabian and Amber) Arrghh!

(Bella) Hi! What's the matter? You guys look like you've seen a ghost.

(Amber) How did you?

(Fabian) Sssh! You'll have victor up again. Are you ok?

(Bella) Yeah.

(Amber) So what was it like up there? See any ghosts?

(Bella) No. Just mice. And some spiders. Possibly a rat.

(Amber)Ugggh! You are so brave! Night you you in the morning.

**(Amber goes to her room)**

(Fabian and Bella) Night.

(Fabian) You did good.

(Bella) 't tell patricia, but my hands were shaking so took me three tries to get the clip in the lock.

**(Fabian) Hey, your secret's safe with me.**

**(Fabian goes back to his room)**

**In the dining room**** (Next day Bella Enters)**

(Jerome) We were certain victor was going to get you.

(Alfie) Yeah, either victor or the flesh eating zombies.

(Bella) No rat bones.

(Alfie) Cool.

(Mara) Was it really scary up there?

(Bella) I thought it would be was actually kind of cool.I might move up there.

(Amber)Don't you think she was brave?

(Fabian) Even you have to admit patricia Bella passed her initiation test with flying colors.

(Patricia) No. She didn't bring anything back did she?

(Bella) Well actually .

(Alfie) Yes

(Mara) Patricia.

**(Patricia storms out and Mara follows)**

**Outside the house on the grass**** (Bella is walk and fabian runs over to her)**

(Fabian) Wait! Hey! BellaI just wanted to ask if you did'nt mind if you fancy walking over with me?

(Bella) Yeah. Ok. Sure. I would "fancy" that. Sorry. This all just takes some getting used to. But this is weird even for England.

(Fabian)No, no wait, I'm just looking for something. That much I got.

(Bella) What are you looking for?

(Fabian) Hang on, hang on.

(Bella) I'm hanging.

**(Alfie runs passed with a shoe in his hand and Jerome chasing him) **

(Fabian)Yes. I got it!

(Bella) Unless you wanted that there.

(Fabian) I think this needs to find its way back into victor's key box before it's missed.

(Bella) No actually because I'm going to need this when I go back into the attic.

(Fabian) You're going back up into the attic?

(Bella) It didn't sound so crazy until I said it out loud.

(Fabian) Why would you risk getting caught again?

(Bella) Even though I was terrified when I was up there, it was the first time since lived been here that I wasn't thinking about gran. Or trying to get Patricia to like me. And I just I really need to know

(Fabian) Need to know what?

(Bella) If I saw someone up there.

(Fabian) You saw someone?

(Bella) Ok, I know it sounds crazy, Ok. What if there really is something weird about joy's disappearance? What if joy is still here? Yeah, you're probably right. Crazy!

**In school by the lockers**** (Alfie and Jerome enter)**

(Jerome)Ok, I've been thinking .You should do something for know, something 'romantic'.She's made the first move, with that kiss, Now you need to follow it up with a few moves of your own.

(Alfie) You're right! Like what?

(Jerome) Oh, the maestro has a few tricks up his sleeve.

(Alfie) Who's the maestro?

(Jerome) Me! I'm the maestro.

(Alfie) Oh, ok, But you gotta let me know when you change nicknames.I mean, last week you were "captain spaghetti".

**(Mara and Patricia exit the classroom and go over to the lockers)**

(Mara) I don't understand why you're so upset that Bella passed your test.

(Patricia) It's not about that.

(Patricia) Nobody seems to be taking this joy thing seriously except me. She would have called me by now Mara! You know she would.

(Mara) It is strange; I'll give you that.

(Patricia) Strange? It's more than strange. But no-one cares. Everyone's more interested in buddying up with the new girl. As if joy never even existed. I wonder.

(Mara) What are you doing? You can't just break into her locker.

(Patrica) Watch me.

**(Mr sweet (Eric) Walks Over)**

(Eric) Vandalism will not be tolerated in this school will pay for that to be repaired and you are also grounded.

(Patricia) What have you done with joy? Where is she?

(Eric) Pull yourself together young lady.

**(Mr Sweet walks off)**

(Patricia) Why won't you give me her home number at least?

(Mara) Patricia.

(Patricia) Leave me alone.

**Patricia Walks of**

**In the classroom**

(Amber) Hey mick. He's still pretending to be jealous. He'll make a big gesture soon to win me back, I know he will.

(Fabian) So this panel just opened when you fell against it?

(Bella) Sort of.

(Fabian) Sort of? What kind of an answer is that?

(Bella) Well, there are some other things.

(Fabian) You're a real girl of mystery aren't you? Look, if you're going up there again, then I'm coming with you. And that's all there is to it.

(Bella) Wow. That was forceful.

(Fabian) It was, wasn't it? You can trust me Bella. I promise.

(Bella) Ok, before you do anything drastic to prove your loyalty, I'll tell you.

.

**In Mr Sweet's office**

(Daphne) It's just her frustration coming out she'll calm down eventually don't worry.

(Eric) But all this could have been avoided There was no need for such haste. The betrayer is long dead.

(Daphne) Victor felt caution was our best option. And for once, I'm inclined to agree with him.

(Eric) I'm telling you Patricia will not let this go. She's determined to find out what's happened to joy.

(Daphne) And we must be equally determined to make sure she never does eric. There's too much at stake.

**House of Eyes **

**By the school locker **

(Patrica) Mara, you have to believe me. Something bad has happened to joy and the teachers are involved in it .I need your help.

(Mara) Uh-oh.

(Patrica) I need joy's home telephone number. I have to speak to her parents.I mean what if they don't know anything about this?

(Mara) What do I have to do? Act as a look out while I go into mr sweet's office and steal her file. What?!

**In Amber and Mara's room **

**(Alfie leaves amber a message in candy while Jerome watch)**

(Jerome)"in the laundry room tonight 11 pm xxx ? A The laundry room? Now that is classy.

(Alfie) That's dumb, right?

(Jerome) No, no no 's not dumb at 's very intimate.

(Alfie) Yeah?

(Jerome) Lets go.

**(Alfie leaves and Jerome eat the A and walks out)**

**In Amber and Mara's room**

**(Amber and Bella enter the room )**

(Amber) You see, my plan totally worked after all. Mick wants to meet me in the laundry room tonight. I obviously made him wild with jealousy. And now he wants to apologise for his bad behaviour with Mara and kiss and make up.

(Bella) I'm sure that's true. If he's the one who sent the message.

(Amber) Of course he is! Bella, sometimes I think you miss so much because you're an American.

**Downstairs in the Anubis front room**

(Victor) It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely. And then I want to hear a pin drop.

**In Alfie and Jerome's room**

(Alfie) Jerome, are you sure this is a good idea?

(Jerome) Of course I am. Look at you. You are a single, successful guy In a very shiny suit. What girl could resist Alfie?

(Alfie) Yeah, you're right. I'm a catch.

(Jerome) You are a catch.

(Alfie) See you mate!

(Jerome) Yeah, see you. Good luck. You poor sweet stupid fool ha ha.

**(Alfie Leaves)**

**On the girls Hallway **

**Fabian walks to Bella's bedroom door and knots the door quietly **

(Fabian) Hey are you ready?

(Bella) Yeah.

**Amber comes out of her room and stops to talk**

(Amber) Oh, are you two on a date as well?

(Fabian) No.

(Bella) Not really, no not at all.

(Amber) Whatever. Catch you later.

**(Amber walks off)**

(Bella) See ya.

(Fabian) Bye

(Bella) let's go.

**In the attic**

(Bella and Fabian enter the attic)

(Bella) You ready?

(Fabian) As ready as I'll ever be. Do you need the torch?

(Bella) I don't think setting fire to the place will help us right now.

**(Bella uses her locker to open the secret room)**

**In the laundry room**

**(Alfie walks in amber jumps off the washing machine)**

(Alfie) Amber.

(Amber) Alfie!

(Alfie) You look nice.

(Amber) You look weird. Do you usually do your laundry dressed like that?

(Alfie) Good one.

(Amber) Sorry, you have to go.

(Alfie) I've only just here

(Amber) I don't want mick to find you.

(Alfie) Mick?

(Amber) He left me a message on my bed, written in sweets. And if he sees you it'll ruin everything. What do you want anyway?

(Alfie) T-shirt.

(Amber) Very nice. Almost as tasteful as that bow-tie you're wearing. Now just go, go, go!

**In the attic**

(Bella) It's a 's just a .

(Fabian) That was seriously scary! The eyes were glowing and looking at me and Urgh!

(Bella) Its okay, I won't tell anyone that a painting of a little girl made you so scared you screamed.

(Fabian)I didn't scream!

(Bella) I know her. It is the same girl.I wonder who she is?

(Fabian) Wait.

(Bella) Wait, what's that?

**(Fabian turns the picture turn and looks and the back of it)**

(Fabian) It looks like egyptian hieroglyphics.

(Bella) You know, the old lady said there was treasure hidden in this house.

(Fabian) What kind of treasure?

(Bella) Well, she hardly knows her name so she wasn't that specific. But Maybe we should go talk to her?

**In the Landry room (the next day) (Trudy walks in and see amber on top of the machine and wakes her up)**

(Trudy) Amber? Amber?!

(Amber) Mick?

(Trudy) Well this is a first, Amber Millington voluntarily stepping foot in the laundry room. What's wrong? What ís the matter?

(Amber) Boys.

(Trudy) Oh love, come here. Well I suggest you go and freshen up. Unless you want to go to school smelling like alfie's old socks.

**(Amber leaves the room)**

**By the school lockers **

(Jerome) I just can't believe that amber was expecting mick instead of you. Do you reckon someone messed with your message?

(Alfie) Duhh what do you think?

(Jerome) But who would do that?

(Alfie) Mick obviously.

(Jerome) Ha ha yeah! Mick, of course. I should've thought of that.

(Alfie) Trying to wheedle his way back in with like he succeeded.

(Jerome) No, no no still got the hots for you man. Without a doubt.

(Alfie) Didn't look that way when she was pushing me out of the room.

Okay says that I can get mick totally out of amber's life by the end of the week, And pave the way for you to move in there. Easy. Twenty. No. I need payment in advance, cashflow problems. Thank you

(Alfie and Jerome walk off and Mara and Patricia come out of the classroom)

(Patricia) Ok, if sweetie comes along, just keep him talking.

(Mara) I'm not so good at that talking to people thing.

**(Patricia walks in to Mr Sweet office)**

**(Mr Sweet walks to his offices)**

(Mara) Oh, Mr Sweet? Hey.

**(Mr Sweet stops)**

(Eric) Yes, mara?

(Mara) I was wondering if I could talk to you. About some things. On my mind. Things I've been thinking about and wanting to talk about with you.

(Eric) Alright, Mara. Go ahead.

(Mara) Just things. Like. Endangered Endangered hedgehogs.

(Eric) Hedgehogs?

(Mara) Yes, what's wrong with hedgehogs?

(Eric) Well nothing,

(Mara) It's just because they're not sweet and furry. Hedgehogs demand our respect Mr. Sweet and our sympathy. Hundreds of them get killed on our roads every year and we need to do something.

(Eric) Teach them road safety?

(Mara) I thought you liked animals.

(Eric) Alright mara. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I'm not being entirely fair to the hedgehogs. So, please, tell me more.

**(Patricia walks out of mr sweet office)**

(Mara) Nah, you're right, it's pretty boring. See you later Mr. Sweet Hi Patricia.

(Patricia) Hi Mara.

(Mara) Better hurry, we're late for history.

**(Mara and Patricia walk off)**

**In the kitchen **

(Trudy) Victor, what beautiful roses! It's funny, I found this one in the laundry this morning. Wondered why it didn't hum as much today Now I wonder how on earth that got there?

(Victor) I haven't the faintest idea, but it's wilting.

(Trudy) Well it was a lovely gesture anyway. Brightened up my day it did

**(Trudy leaves)**

**In the school Hall**

(Mara) Why didn't you just write down the number?

(Patricia) Er I didn't have time did I with your brilliant hedgehog distraction? Keep a look-out for teachers. Yes! It's got her home number. Great.

(Patricia) Now let's get back and I'll give her a call.

**On the phone**

(Eric) Hello? It's me. We have a situation. Joy's file has been taken from my office.

(Victor) I'll do what needs to be done.

**Downstairs in the Anubis front room**

(Victor) Coats, bags now.

(Alfie) What for?

(Victor) I need to search them.

(Jerome) But we haven't got anything in them.

(Victor) No buts. Give them to me. You can have them back in half an hour.

(Mara) What's going on?

(Jerome) We have to have our bags searched.

(Patricia) Why?

(Victor) Patricia?

(Patricia) No.

(Victor) Something to hide Patricia?

(Patrica) What's gone missing?

(Victor) Something very valuable indeed, And whoever has taken it is in deep, deep give.

The end of the Epiosde


	4. House of Agendas and house of key

**House of Agendas and house of keys**

**House of Agendas **

**In Bella and Patricia's room**

**(Patrica and Mara enter)**

(Patricia) I can't believe he confiscate my bag. They know.

(Mara) Somehow they know! It's just a co-incidence. You've been unlucky.

(Patricia) No way is that a co-incidence.

(Mara) You're going to be in trouble when he finds that file.

(Patricia) If he confronts me I'll confront him back. Don't you worry! What have you done with joy? What's the big secret? Why can't I have her home number?

(Mara) Or you could deny it?

(Patricia) No Mara. There is some sort of conspiracy going on. And we have to find out what it is.

**In the living room **

(Jerome) So - how's things between you and Amber. Since this whole kissing incident?

(Mick) I'm not going to talk to you about Amber dude.

(Jerome) Only asking. But I do have my ear to the ground if you need any information.

(Mick) No thanks. I think I've got it covered.

(Jerome) Of course. You're Mick.

(Mick) Yep.

(Jerome) As if you wouldn't know about your girlfriend and was I thinking?

(Mick) What?!

(Jerome) Alfie and Amber in the laundry room last night.

(Mick) The laundry room?!

(Jerome) Ohh you didn't know! Sorry mate I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it does look like Alfie's a little bit more of a Romeo than we thought.

(Mick) Right!

(Jerome) Where are you going?

(Mick) To get Alfie.

(Jerome) No! No! No! You don't want to do that.

(Mick) I do. I really really do.

(Jerome) No you don't Mick. You're better than that. Alfie's a joke. He's not worth the effort.

(Mick) Yeah.

(Jerome) And Amber she's just a two-timing flirt. You're better off without her.

(Mick) Amber is gone. History. I don't need that. That's my man.

**(Amber walks)**

(Amber) I'm waiting for an apology Mick.

(Mick) You'll be waiting a long time then.

**(Micks leaves)**

(Amber) Wait a minute! I'm the mad one! He's the one who stood me up!

(Patrica) What are you grinning at?

(Jerome) Just happy to be alive.

(Patricia) Any sign of Victor with our bags?

(Jerome) The perfect excuse not to do french homework. Spoke to soon

(Victor) Here we are .All checked.

(Patricia) Find anything?

(Victor) Nothing that shouldn't be there no.

(Patrica) Weird he didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't find it.

(Mara) Is it there? Have you got it?

(Patricia) No!

(Mara) So he did find it then.

(Patrica) Obviously.

(Mara) But didn't say anything?

(Patricia) Think about it. They don't want to get into any kind of discussion. So it's easier to just steal the file back. And pretend it never happened.

(Mara) I suppose.

(Patricia) Now do you believe there's a conspiracy?

(Amber) Do you think Mick's playing hard to get? If he is I think that is sooooo childish. You just have to ask yourself wwvbd? What would Victoria Beckham do?

**In the dining room**

(Fabian) So we're still sneaking out this lunchtime yeah?

(Bella) You're getting really good at this sneaking around stuff.

(Fabian) Learning from the best.

**(Patricia walks in) **

(Patricia) Whisper whisper whisper. Very cosy.

(Fabian) Let's go.

(Patricia) When did you become her friend instead of mine fabian?

(Fabian) Since you became such a witch Patricia.

**(Fabian leaves)**

(Bella) He can be both of our friends?

(Patricia) Not likely.

**(Bella Leaves) **

(Patricia) Hey Trudy!

(Trudy) Before you ask Alfie's had the last of the hash browns. I could make you a Trudy pancake surprise if you like?

(Patricia) No. I've been meaning to ask. Was it joy's parents who came and cleared her room out last week?

(Trudy) Erm It was a man. I'm not sure if it was her father. I've never seen her parents.

(Patricia) And when were you told she was leaving?

(Trudy) The same morning she left.

(Patrica) Didn't you think that was weird?

(Trudy) Well joy always was a walking soap opera I thought it was a bit sudden; I'm not sure about weird.

(Patricia) And what about Bella coming to replace her the same day? Now that was weird right?

(Trudy) Not really Nina was always meant to start at the beginning of term. But she's on a scholarship and there was A bureaucratic mix-up which meant her money was delayed.

**In the history class**

(Jason) So have you guys given any more thought to your ancient history projects yet? Mick?

(Mick) Yeah. History of the Roman gladiatorial games.

(Jason) Excellent.

(Mick) With a practical demonstration of me as a gladiator. Humiliating and destroying Alfie in a very public arena.

(Alfie) Come on mick

(Jason) Right. Fabian any more thoughts on your project yet?

(Fabian) Yeah. Me and Bella thought we might do something on Egyptian mythology.

(Bella) Yeah especially with Anubis house being named after an Egyptian God.

(Jason) Nice one nice one. You know I'm a particular fan of Egyptian mythology. All that interest in life after death and living forever.

(Amber) who want to live forever Imagine how wrinkled you'd get?

(Mick) Ha!

(Amber) What?

(Jason) Right. Egyptian mythology good. Anything else? Anyone?

(Amber) What's wrong with you?

(Mick) What do you think is wrong with me?

(Amber) I have absolutely no idea.

(Jason) You two quiet. Okay we will continue this session after lunch. Don't be late

(Alfie) Hey Amber. Can I Carry your books?

(Amber) Thanks Alfie. I think I can manage.

(Amber leaves)

(Jerome) Alfie what kind of line was that? I'm surprised you didn't try the corny old red rose thing again.

**(Jerome and Alfie leaves) **

(Mara) You okay?

(Patricia) Confused.

(Mara) What about?

(Patricia) Joy Nina the teachers. Everything. If I'm late back after lunch will you cover for me?

(Mara) Remember the hedgehog incident? I'm not that good at covering.

**At the old people Home **

**(Bella walks and Fabian stay by the door)**

(Bella) Hello can I come in? Sarah?

(Sarah) Oh it's you. Have you found it yet?

(Bella) Found what?

(Sarah) The treasure.

(Bella) No I came to ask you where it is.

(Sarah) You won't let him find it will you? Promise you won't let him find it.

(Bella) I promise. I promise.

(Sarah) Good.

(Bella) Sarah. Who is this?

(Sarah) Is it you?

(Bella) No it's not me. She's way too cute.

(Sarah) It looks like you. Who's that?

(Bella) It's Fabian. Sarah meet Fabian.

(Sarah) You mustn't let him see it. Quickly hide it. Please please.

(Bella) Okay okay. It's gone. See it's gone. It's all right Sarah. Everything's going to be all right.

(Sarah) Good. The black bird is watching the house. You have to be careful.

(Fabian) Black bird?

**Police station**** (Patricia walks in)**

(Patrica) I'd like to report a missing person.

**On the football pitch**

(Alfie) Hey Amber catch.

(Amber) Owww!

(Alfie) Sorry sorry.

(Amber) Alfie!

(Mick) What on earth does she see in him?

(Jerome) They say love is blind right.

(Mick) It would have to be blind and have no sense of smell.

(Jerome) Why don't you go across and speak to Mick?

(Amber) He left me a note asking to meet and then didn't turn up. Why would he do something like that?

(Mara) I don't know. Who can get inside the brain of a boy?

(Amber) No-one. It's not big enough.

(Mick) Look at those two laughing. Are they laughing at me? Gary put me on yeah? I'd wipe that smile off your face if I were you.

(Alfie) Oww!

(Amber) What was that for?

(Jerome) Mick! What was that mate?

(Mick) Are you okay?

(Alfie) Owwwwwwww! I think I've broken my ankle. Owwww!

(Mick) What he's faking it.I hardly even touched him.

(Jerome) Try to stand up.

(Alfie) Owwwwww!

**In the Police station **

(Patricia) If you've got the surname you can track them down can't you?

(Roebuck) And why do you think this family has gone missing again?

(Patricia) Not the family just the daughter.

(Roebuck) But wouldn't the family have filed a missing person's report if that were the case?

(Patricia) Not if they don't know she's gone. Please. Can't you just find her home address? And call her parents or something. I don't know if she's missing or not. But there's something strange going on. She's my best friend and I know she would have been in touch by now. I know she would.

(Roebuck) Hey it's okay. Calm down. I'm sure I'll be able to check this out for you.

(Patricia) Really?

(Roebuck) Really.

(Patricia) Thank-you. Thank-you so much.

**In the school hall ****(Fabian and Bella look at the book and locket)**

(Bella) This book rocks. It's got a whole section on Egyptian hieroglyphics. That doesn't sound very cool does it?

(Fabian) She's right. This definitely looks like you.

(Bella) No it doesn't.

(Fabian) Yes it does. Look it's got the same pretty eyes.

(Bella) My eyes are pretty huh? Well possibly a passing resemblance. But the fact is we still don't know anything about the girl in the picture. Or the treasure. Or Sarah's connection to the house. Or if she's even called Sarah.

(Fabain) Yeah but one thing is for certain. This locket definitely belongs to her .And it opens a secret panel in the house.

(Bella) That's right. Which means that Sarah or Emily or whatever she's called. Must have either lived in or visited Anubis house at some point in the past. What if the girl in the picture is Sarah?

(Fabain) What if the black bird is corbiere?

(Bella) Well then we wouldn't have much to worry about since it's a bit weird though - all this black bird stuff.

(Fabian) This whole thing is weird.

**(On the phone)**

(Roebuck) It's me. I've had one of joy's friends in here today. Filing a missing person's report. Yes Patricia Williamson. Do I need to do anything? I think I can do that.

**House of key **

**In the living room**

(Amber) Would you like another .Yes please? What about some toast?

(Alfie) Toast would be nice. Oh Amber? With peanut butter?

(Amber) Okay.

(Alfie )Oh and Amber? A little bit of honey honey.

**(amber wallks in to the kicthen)**

(Fabian) So Mick and Amber are definitely finished then?

(Jerome) Well looks like it.

(Fabain) I can't believe she went on a date with Alfie. I mean what's next? Cats and dogs living in harmony?

**(Mick walks in the the dinnig room ) **

(Amber) I hope you're pleased with yourself. Alfie's in a lot of pain this morning because of you.

(Mick) Oh please!

**(Mick walks out and Bella Walks in)**

(Bella) Can I see your phone to look at the symbols from the painting?

(Fabian) There you go. How's that ankle Alfie?

(Alfie) Really bad.

(Bella) I thought so look. Okay this symbol here. That means terraced hill or stairs. And this one means "buried" or "underneath" And this one is the number 8. So what if the treasure is buried underneath the 8th stair? Do you think? I don't know. Maybe I've seen too many Indiana Jones movies. But I think it's worth checking out.

(Amber) Here you go Alfie. Thank-you Amber you're so sweet.

(Bella) Amber told me what Mick did. I think it's pretty terrible.

(Fabian) After what Alfie and Amber did I'm surprised Mick didn't do more damage.

(Bella) Why what did they do?

(Fabian) They went on a date.

(Bella) What? How is that possible? Are we talking about the same Alfie?

(Fabian) It was the night we went up to the attic. Remember we bumped into her in the corridor .And she was all dressed up.

(Bella) Yeah for her date with Mick not Alfie.

What? Yeah she got a message from Mick. Or at least she thought it was from him. Arranging to meet in the laundry room. But he never showed. She had me look at least forty outfits.

(Fabain)Really?

(Bella) Yeah. I'm not exaggerating. Forty outfits.

**In patricia and Bella's room** **(on the phone)**

(Patrica) Hello.

(Roebuck) Patricia Williamson?

(Patricia) Yeah?

(Roebuck) Sergeant roebuck. I have some good news for you. I managed to speak with joy's parent's yesterday evening. And they confirm that joy is safe and well and living at home.

(Patricia) Oh! That's great news! Thank-you. So why hasn't she been in touch?

(Roebuck) I'm afraid you'd have to ask her that question.

(Patricia) Well I would if I could get hold of her. Can you give me her home number?

(Roebuck) I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to do that. But I'm sure joy will be in touch. Now she knows how worried you've been.

(Patricia) Yeah. Thank-you.

(Roebuck) You're welcome. Bye Patricia.

(Patricia) Bye.

**In school by the lockers**** (Fabian walks over to Jerome)**

(Jerome) Oh. You won't regret it. Sucker.

(Fabian) Hey Jerome. Why are you spreading rumours about Alfie and Amber going on a date?

(Jerome) I'm not spreading rumours.

(Fabian) Yes you are. Alfie and Amber are not an item and you know that. Aren't they? Have I got it wrong then? Ahh well sometimes you have to give fate a helping hand. You have to tell Mick the truth.

(Jerome) I don't have to do anything.

(Fabain) So how is your recycled homework business going then Jerome?

(Jerome) I don't know what you're talking about.

(Fabian) I'm sure Mr Sweet would love to hear about your thriving trade with the lower years. How much do you earn a month selling your old homework assignments 50 100?

**In the school hall**** (Fabian and Jerome walk in)**

(Fabian) Hey Mick just the guy we're looking for. Jerome here has something he wants to tell you.

(Jerome) Nah I don't really. It isn't true about Amber and Alfie.

(Mick) What?

(Jerome) What I said about Amber and Alfie. It was just a joke.

(Mick) What about the date in the laundry room?

(Jerome) Never happened.

(Fabain) Amber thought she was supposed to be meeting you there.

(Mick) But I didn't know anything about it. You little!

**In Mara and Amber's room ****(Mick walks in)**

(Mick) Okay I got it seriously wrong babe. But I just wanted to say. I'm sorry I didn't show up on the date. But I didn't know. Forget about it it's too complicated. Here I got this for you.

(Amber) oh Mick I love it. Oh it's a Shell.

(Mick)From the Indian Ocean. Remember I went there last summer I had to dive really really deep to get it. It was pretty extreme.

(Amber) Really. You almost died For me?

(Mick) Okay.

(Amber ) Oh Mick!

**In the dining room**** (Bella walks in) **

(Bella) So are we still on for tonight? I brought my bike tools in.

(Fabain) What for?

(Bella) Prying up floorboards. What else?

(Patricia) Yes! I've had an email from joy!

(Mara) Really?

(Fabain) That is great.

(Jerome) What does she say?

(Alfie) "Hi Patricia".

(Patricia) Hang on I'll read it."hi Patricia"

(alfie) That settles it I'm psychic.

(Patricia) "Sorry I haven't been in touch. " It's been hectic since I left. Anyway just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I know it probably seemed a bit odd of me disappearing like that. But dad's business went under and he needed to get me out of there ASAP I was a bit shocked myself. Hope you are all okay and not missing me too much." Love joy. "There's no smiley face at the end. Joy always puts a smiley face; and there's no text 's all written out like. Properly.

(Jerome) Joy's learned to spell at last. Hurray!

(Patricia) And it's from new email address?

(Mara) Sometimes I use text speak in emails and sometimes I don't.

(Fabian) And a new email address makes sense if she's moved house.

(Patricia) Yeah you're right. Sorry.

(Patricia) I bet I've been driving you all crazy.

(Mara) No!

(Alfie) Yes!

(Patricia) Especially you Bella.

(Bella) Nothing a few years of counselling won't fix.

(Patricia) I guess I might have taken things a little too far.

(Bella) It's really okay Patricia. You were worried about your friend. I'm just glad she's safe.

(Trudy) Can somebody help me take this food to the table please?

(Particia) Coming!

(Fabian) Wow! I think that might have been Patricia's attempt at an apology.

(Bella) I think you might be right.

(Amber) Hey guys guess what Mick and I have made up.

() Aw that's great guys.

(Amber) And we're having a party to 're all invited.

(Alfie) Great!

**In Amber and Mara's Room**

(Amber) It was all just a terrible misunderstanding. I mean as if I would ever fancy Alfie or Mick fancy you. It's just crazy. And he has been sooo sweet all evening And did I show you what he got me?

(Mara) Eleven times.

(Amber) Did I tell you he almost died getting this for me?

(Mara) Fourteen times.

(Amber) Oh are you tired Mara?

(Mara) Dead tired.

(Amber) Me too it's been a very emotional day.

**(Amber goes to Bed)**

**On the stairs**

(Bella) Ssh! Victor.

(Bella) There's nothing there.

(Fabain) No wait. Yes!

(Bella) I wonder what it's for. Better get back.

**(Bella and Fabian running down the stari and hide)**

(Victor) Who's there? Aaagh! Aaagh!

**(Victor goes back to his office)**

**In victor's office (Trudy walks in) **

(Trudy) Victor sweetie what have you done?

(Victor) Aaaagh! What does it look like I've done? And don't call me sweetie.

(Trudy) Sorry .

(Victor) I need to strap my ankle and I can't get into this blasted thing.

(Trudy) That's because I've locked it. Another of your excellent habits rubbing off on me! I'll go and get the key.

(Victor) Don't bother. There's a spare one somewhere. Aaagh! Do you have the spare attic key as well?

(Trudy) Of course not.

(Victor) Well somebody has. Those vermin are up to no good Trudy. Somebody is going to pay for this. You mark my words.

(Bella goes back to her room)

**The end of the epiosde **


	5. House of Discovery & House of hyper

**House of Discovery &amp; House of hyper**

**House of Discovery **

**In the dining room ****(Trudy walks in with a pan with eggs inside it)**

(Trudy ) More eggs anyone?

(Fabian) Yes, me please.

(Patricia) Did you hear about victor? He fell down the stairs last night and broke his leg.

(Trudy) Don't exaggerate Patricia.

(Alfie) EggzAggerate! Nice one trudes.

(Jerome) Terrible Yoke Alfie.

(Trudy) It's a sprained ankle that's all.

**(Victor walks in)**

(Victor) A very painful sprained ankle.

(Trudy) Victor! How do you do that? And with a limp too

(Victor) Someone sabotaged that floorboard on purpose.

(Trudy) Oh no. That floorboard's been like that for ages. I remember telling you about it last year.

(Fabian) Yeah, that's right, I've tripped over it myself a few times.

(Amber) I haven't.

(Victor) Someone is up to something. And I intend to find out what it is. And who.

**In the school hallway**

(Fabian) Victor is onto us and I don't think we should go up to the attic again for a while.

(Bella) We have to. That key opens something Fabian. I don't know what it is, but I know I want to know.

(Fabian) You know, for someone so sweet and polite, you're quite a risk-taker.

(Bella) Only when it's worth the risk. Victor knows the key is missing, I heard him talking to Trudy last night. So we won't have much time to use it

**In the girls bathroom ****(Patricia is wash her hands while mare is talking to her****)**

(Mara) Amber was driving me crazy last was mick this and mick that.

(Patricia) It's sweet that they're back together again though.

(Mara) Ahem.

(Patricia) What does that mean?

(Mara) Nothing.

(Patricia) You like him don't you?

(Mara) No! Eww!

(Patricia) I can tell, you're blushing.

(Mara) Well He is attractive.

(Patricia) Ah I knew it!

(Mara) And we started to get on really well when we were doing homework together.

(Patricia) So you were happy when you heard they had split up?

(Mara) Well, I was sorry for amber, obviously. But, if I'm being honest, yes I was. I'm just not sure amber's right for him. They've got absolutely nothing in common.

**(Mara and Patricia walk out of the bathroom)**

**(Amber walks out of the toilet)**

**(In Alfie and Jerome's room)**

(Jerome) Why the long face?

(Alfie) Well let me see, I'm going to amber and mick's "getting back together" party. And - you still owe me a twenty.

(Jerome) I've told you - patience. I will deliver. I just need a little bit longer that's all. But in the meantime look, There are girls in there so get your best party gear on, Get ready to dazzle.

(Alfie) I know exactly what to wear.

**In Patricia and Bella's Room**

(Mara) I notice you've been a bit nicer to Bella recently.

(Patricia) Yeah. Well, I suppose I realise now, It was just a co-incidence after all. You know, her turning up the day joy , I don't totally trust her though.

(Mara) Why? Because she's American?

(Patricia) She's very Secretive. She sneaked out the other night. I don't know where she went, But she brought something back and hid it under the bed. In fact, I've been waiting for a chance to have a look. No time like the present. Guard the door Mara.

(Mara) Don't go through her stuff Patricia!

(Patricia) Just guard the door will you.

(Mara) Fine, but some day you have to give me a job other than guarding.

(Patricia) Hmm, two keys. This one's the one from the attic the other night. I don't know what that one look, she keeps her diary in here as well.

(Mara) Don't read it!

(Patricia) Just a little peek. Hey listen to this. "Fabian is kinda geek chic. He's really sweet to me.

(Mara) "Fabian - "sweet"? What else does she say?

(Patricia) "Patricia is possibly the meanest person I have ever met!" What a cow!

(Mara) I did warn you not to read it.

(Patricia) And after I was nice to her that one time as well.

**(Bella walks in)**

(Bella) Hi.

(Mara) Hi.

(Bella) The party's started. Alfie's down there teaching Trudy how to pop and lock it.

(Mara) Yeah, we were just going down weren't we Patricia?

(Bella) Ok.

**In the dining room **

**(Bella Enter)**

(Bella) Look what I've got.

(Fabian) You're not seriously thinking about going up there now are you?

(Bella) Mhmm.

(Fabian) Of course you are.I thought we said we needed to choose our moments more carefully.

(Bella) And this is it! Victor won't be prowling; He'll want to avoid the let's alfie's dracula costume is all the fright you can handle?

(Fabian) You are very persuasive. All right, let's do it.

**(Bella and Fabian leaves) (Jerome enters)**

(Jerome) Which one do you like?

(Alfie) Both of them. Shall we ask them to dance?

(Jerome) To dance? Alfie stop it, stop dancing! No, no, no, , We are not going to ask them to dance..

(Alfie) Ok, no sweet moves so what do I do?

(Jerome) I want you to come up with an irresistible pick up line.

(Alfie) Such as?

(Jerome) Babe, if I could re-arrange the alphabet, I'd put u and I together.

(Alfie) Hey man, you are good.

(Jerome) Thank you.

(Alfie) That's like poetry.

(Jerome) Go on then.

(Alfie) Ok. I've got it!

(Jerome) Ha ha good luck.

(Patricia) Eurgh! Alfie!

(Jerome) What was your line?

(Alfie) Fancy a bite?

**(Bella and Fabian go up in to the attic)**

**In the kitchen**

**(Mick enter)**

(Mick) Hiding in the kitchen?

(Mara) Oh, hi. No, just putting some more dips and stuff out.

(Mick) I'll take some in for you if you like.

(Mara) Thanks.

(Mick) I know I haven't spoken to you properly since You know The friendship bracelet incident?

(Mara) Yeah.

(Mick) I just wanted to apologize if I made things awkward between you and amber.

(Mara) No, I think we're cool now.

(Mick) Good. Looks good. Do you ever stop thinking about food?

(Amber) Hi mick.

(Mick) Hi ambs.

(Amber) We should cut the cake in a minute boo.

(Mick) Erm I'll go through.

**(Mick goes in the living room)**

(Amber) I want you to keep your paws off my boyfriend.

(Mara) What are you talking about?

(Amber) Oh don't play the innocent Mara. I know you like him. I heard you telling Patricia. You were just flirting with him now.

(Mara) I wasn't.

(Patricia) Hey what's going on?

(Amber) Patricia, do you wanna swap rooms with me? I know you don't like sharing with Bella. And I certainly don't want to share with Mara any more.

**In the attic**

(Bella) What about this?

(Fabian) What are these?

(Bella) I have no idea. What about this? It's really old.

(Fabian)Hey! My uncle is an antiques dealer. I bet if we took the stuff to him, He'd be able to figure out what it was.

(Amber) I don't think that's such a good idea do you? Sarah was so secretive.

(Bella) What was that?

(Fabian) Sssh! I think it was just a door slamming downstairs.

(Bella) Ok well I've had enough spookiness for one night. I'll meet you at the party. I'm going to put these somewhere safe.

(Fabian) Ok.

(Downstairs victor walk in the living room and walks out again)

**In Amber and Bella's room**

**(Amber walks in)**

(Amber) I wondered where you were. You missed the cake.

(Bella) Oh yeah. Sorry. Um, was it good?

(Amber) Is that a jewellery box?

(Bella) Um, sort of.

(Amber) Oh I love jewellery. Can I see?

(Bella) No, no, erm You wouldn't like it. It's nothing expensive or sparkly. Really.

(Amber I hope you're going to be a bit friendlier when we become roomies.

(Bella) What?

(Amber) I'm swapping rooms with Patricia. We'll be sharing from now on.

(Bella) Really? That's great! Wait, was this Patricia's idea?

(Amber) No, mine. I had a fight with Mara.

(Bella) So, about that chocolate cake any leftovers?

(Amber) Trudy's cake is to die for I knew it

**House of Hyper**

**In the living room**

(Fabian) Bella, do you Do you want to dance?

(Bella) Yeah sure, But I'm going to apologize in advance for the damage I am about to do to your feet.

(Alfie) Hey! Guess what I am? A party animal. Yeaaaah! Rarr rarrr!

(Amber) You're so dumb Alfie

**(Victor walks in).**

(Victor) Enough! Turn that racket who doesn't live here out! The party is over! And you How dare you mess about with that? Take it off your head immediately. Did you hear what I said? I can't.

(Alfie) It's stuck.

(Victor) Stop laughing I have had enough of you vermin. Who has got the spare key to the attic? Hmm? I know somebody's been up there tonight as a matter of fact. Oh yes. You think you're all so clever, but you are not as clever as me. Who has it?

(Alfie) It's really hot in here. I can't breathe.

(Victor) Well then we shall just have to saw it off shan't we?

(Alfie) Saw!?

(Victor) Oh yes. The rest of you, wait there!

**(Victor and Alfie walk out)**

(Fabian)What do we do now?

**In Victor office**

(Alfie) Actually, I think this head quite suits me. Maybe I'll just keep it?

(Victor) Sit down.

(Alfie) And maybe the ladies will go for the whole half man, half animal thing? It seems to work for that Grover underwood dude. And amber loves him

(Victor) Brute force is the only way. This might hurt. Maybe if you could look slightly less happy about it.

**(Trudy walks in)**

(Trudy) What's going on? Victor, stop it, what are you doing?

(Victor) What does it look like I'm doing? I'm releasing an idiot.

(Trudy) Victor, we don't want to be sending Alfie home minus his ears. No. We need soap. Wait there.

**(Trudy walks out)**

(Victor) Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

**(Bella puts the key on the floor by Victor Office)**

(Trudy) You must have dropped this.I found it by the door.

Right, this should do the trick. Now, you're not going to get hysterical this time are you?

**In the dining room**

(Jerome) You left it on the floor?

(Bella) I know it's not the best idea in the world. But if he has it, he can't search us for it. Trust me, guys.

(Jerome) And why should we take the rap for you?

(Fabian) Why? Because you guys were the ones who made Bella steal the key in the first place!

**(Victor walks in)**

(Victor) Oh yes, very ever indeed hmm? Who put this on the floor outside my office? Hmm? Who?!

(Victor) Was it you?

(Jerome) No.

(Victor) You?

(Fabian) No.

(Victor) You?

(Amber) No.

(Victor) I'm losing patience. Mick?

(Mick) No.

(Victor) You two?

(Mara and Patricia) No.

(Victor) You?

(Bella) !

(Victor) Ah-ah!

(Fabian) No. She's covering for me.I did it.

(Victor) You?

(Fabian) Yes. Guilty as charged.

(Bella) No. He's lying. It was me.

(Victor) Make your minds up. Who was it?

(Mick) Me .I did it.

(Victor) What?

(Mick) I did it. Total key thief.

(Mara) Actually. He's lying. It was me, victor.

(Amber) Oh yeah. I mean wasn't her. It was me. I love to steal keys so much.

(Patricia) Actually, it was me.

(Victor) Stop playing me for a fool. Jerome, I know I can rely on you. Who was it?

(Jerome) It was me.

(Victor) That is is it! You are all grounded for the entire weekend.

**(Victor walks out) **

**In the front room**

(Victor) Ah, don't tell me, you did it as well! Hmm?

(Alfie) No way! Did what?

(Victor) You are grounded the same as the rest of as for your other little ?

(Alfie) Aw no, not the toothbrush.

(Victor) I want to be able to see my face in that toilet bowl.

(Alfie) I'd love to see your face in that toilet bowl.

(Trudy ) Alfie, don't be so disrespectful. Come on.

**In school by the locker (Fabian and Bella Walk down the hall)**

(Fabian) So since we were all grounded, Guess who used the extra time to study those hieroglyphics.

(Bella) And?

(Fabian) Nothing. Total dead end. It's like they don't exist. The internet has just never heard of them.

(Bella) I was hoping it was going to be like before When the symbols led us to the 8th were so much simpler back at the last clue.

(Fabian) Have you thought any more about taking all of this stuff to my uncle? How else are we going to find out what they are?

(Bella) Okay. Lunchtime.

**In a shop**** (Fabian and Bella Enter)**

(Fabian) Uncle ade? Uncle ade !

(Ade) Customers, how wonderful! I haven't had a customer all week.

(Fabian) We're not customers uncle ade, it's me, the "uncle" greeting.

(Ade) , no that's not it is.I must get some new who is this fair maiden beside you? Could it be your girlfriend perchance?

(Fabian) No, no, no. This is Bella, she's just a friend.

(Ade) Don't they teach you anything useful at that school of yours? Five years he's been there and I can count on the fingers of one hand. The times he's been to visit his dusty old uncle. It's not right is it young lady?

(Bella) I try to stay out of family conflicts.

(Ade) Especially as I make the best lemonade in the entire universe. Would you like a glass? And how about some lunch? I've made some bubble and squeak.

(Bella) I'll try anything once, Even though it's named after the guinea pigs I had when I was five

(Ade) Bubble and squeak is an english delicacy. You'll love it. Come through. Tell me how I can be of assistance.

**In school by the lockers**

(Mick) So why have you swapped rooms with Patricia?

(Amber) She didn't want to share with Bella any more.

(Mick) And Mara?

(Amber) Who cares what she thinks.

(Mick) I thought you two were friends.

(Amber) Hardly. We've got absolutely nothing in common. Unlike you and me, boo.

(Mick) Yeah.

(Amber) So, uh What do we have in common?

(Mara) We both like going out with good-looking people?

(Amber) Yeah we do!

(Mara) Hi!

(Mick) Oh hi.

**(Mick and amber walk by)**

(Patricia) Is amber still not talking to you?

(Mara) Unless you count when she told everyone to shut up at breakfast. And I was in the room

(Patricia) Don't worry. She'll come around.

() Aaagh! It's not in here!

() What's not there?

() My french text book. I'm going to have to go back and get it. I won't be long.

(Patricia walks off)

**In the shop**

(Ade) How exciting. These are phonographic cylinders and in extremely good condition too. What are phonographic cylinders? Well, these are exactly the same kind of thing as mini cassettes, only from the beginning of the 20th century.

(Fabian) You mean, there's something recorded on those things?

(Ade) There could very well be, yes.

(Fabian) Do you have a machine we could play them on uncle ade?

(Ade) Unfortunately, I think I have a picture of one somewhere.I'll go and have a it's over here somewhere. Here we are, , edison's phonograph.

(Bella) You know where we've seen this before.

(Fabian) The attic.

(Bella) Ohh That's I have it?

(Ade) intriguing.

(Bella) Do you know what it is?

(Ade) I have absolutely no idea.

(Bella) Oh.

(Ade) Do you think I could keep it for a couple of days I could?

(Bella) No actually, it's um It's my granddad's.

(Ade) Perhaps he could tell you something about it's history?

(Bella) No. He's dead.

(Ade) You and my nephew really are made for each other aren't you?

(Fabian) Anyway, must be off uncle ade we're due back at school now. Thank you so much for your help.

(Bella) Yeah, thank you.

(Ade) Are you sure you don't want some more?

(Fabian) We'll just be off.

(Ade) Um oh.

**(Bella and Fabian leave) **

**Back at the house**

(Roebuck) So has the whole joy issue gone away then?

(Victor) Oh yes. Yes, we haven't heard a peep out of any of them for days. Your phone-call did the trick.

(Roebuck) Are you seriously still worried the betrayer might return?

(Victor) We can take no risks. Anyway, it's over now. Finished. Joy is buried. End of story. So let us get onto the business in hand brother, The organization of the next gathering?


	6. House of Cheats & House of Rumors

**House of Cheats &amp; House of Rumours**

**House of Cheats**

**In Patrica and Mara's room**** (Patricia Enters)**

**Flashback**

(Victor) It's over now. Finished. Joy is buried. End of story.

**End of flashback**

(Patricia) Mum, I want you to come and get me out of this place! They killed joy! No, mum, this is not "another bid for attention". One of my friends could be dead.

**In the French Class room**** (Bella and Fabian Enter)**

(Daphne) Are we all ready? You're late.

(Bella and Fabian) Sorry.

(Daphne) Get to your places. We're about to start. Have you seen Patricia on your travels?

(Fabian and Bella) No.

(Daphne) Right, she'll be getting an 'f' then! We'll start the test.

(Mick) Miss?

(Daphne) Yes the test's already started, Mick. Quiet, please.

(Mick) Yeah I know, I'm sorry, but it's just, I didn't catch the last bit of the first question. Can you start it again please?

(Daphne) You know the rules. Okay, time's up! Quietly.

**By the school locker**** (Mara and Patricia walk off)**

(Mara) Where've you been?!

(Patricia) Come with me. Keep walking. Don't say anything.

(Mick) Man, I've flunked big time!

(Amber) Ah, don't worry boo. Who needs French anyway? If everyone spoke English life would be so much simpler.

(Jerome) Wouldn't worry about it, mate. Something tells me you're gonna do a little bit better than you think you will.

**In the Girls bathroom **

(Mara) Do you seriously think she's dead? "Joy's buried"?

(Patricia) What else could that mean?

(Mara) Buried in her work?

(Patrica) Were talking joy, not you Mara. I spoke to my mum and she said that joy's parents have phoned her. And told her they're taking her to some international school or something. And they didn't want me to get in touch. Why would they do that?

(Mara) Well have you called the police?

(Patrica) They're in on it. Everyone is in on it. I don't know what to do. You do believe me don't you?

(Mara) Of course.

**(Patricia leaves) (Jerome comes out of the toilet)**

(Jerome) Patricia! Oh dear Mara, losing friends left, right and centre aren't you? Though, I will give you ten out of ten for trying to win Mick round.

(Mara) What are you even doing in the girls' toilets, creep?

(Jerome) But tell me. What is the French for cheat?

(Mara) You wouldn't say anything.

(Jerome) Ha ha ha, "mrs Andrews, mara cheated on the french test. " So she could steal Mick from Amber, oh and by the way Victor. "Mara and Patricia think that you killed joy.

(Mara) Okay, do you want?

(Jerome) Very good answer.

**In the front room at Anubis house ****(Fabian walks and trips over)**

(Fabian) The eye.

**In the dining room ****(Fabian walks in)**

(Fabian) I thought Alfie and Jerome were on chores tonight.

(Mara) No. It's my night. They're busy anyway.

(Fabian) Yeah, really busy.

(Patricia) Don't you do anything other than work?

(Bella) Yeah, I've gotta cut back on that I mean, what is this, a school?

(Fabian) Patricia just, get a life.

(Fabian) Bella, have you got a minute?

(Jerome) I heard about joy.

(Patricia) What have you heard?

(Jerome) Friend of mine died you know. But his ghost lives on.

(Patricia) Yeah right. I saw that episode of "haunted high schools" too.

(Mick) Amber, give it a rest yeah?

(Jerome) All I'm saying is you need to get in contact with joy, I can help you. Unless you're too scared?

(Patricia) I can't believe I'm about to say this - but tell me more Jerome.

(Jerome) Come to my room. Midnight. All will become clear.

In front room at Anubis house

(Fabian) Look at the banisters, look at the shape that's cut into them. I always thought it was some kind of weird abstract design but it's not, it's the eye of.

(Bella) The eye of Horus! Yes!

(Fabian) The same as on your same as we found in the attic.I did a bit of research about this place. And it turns out the frobisher-smythes had a bit of a thing for Egypt.

(Bella) Which would explain why they named the house anubis.

(Fabian) And the hieroglyphics on the painting in the attic. I'm betting those are the people who hid the cylinders.

(Bella) But why? If this was their house, why would they need to hide anything?

(Fabian) I don't know. But there's only one way we're going to find out.

(Bella) We need to listen to those cylinders.

**By the attic door**

(Fabian) Oh wait, how are we going to get in?

**In Alfie and Jerome's room**

**(Patrica walks in)**

(Alfie) Bad deeds, bad deeds

(Patricia tries to leaves but is stop by Jerome)

(Jerome) Wait, wait, wait! It won't work if you don't believe.

(Patricia) Yeah, well, the goth-vamp look is a bit last year.

(Jerome) You think joy's dead yeah? Well there's one way to find out.

**In the attic**

(Bella) Now what?

(Fabian) We turn this. What was that?

(Bella) I don't know, but it was way creepier than I was hoping.

(Fabian) It sounded like a voice.

(Bella) Yeah a voice. Or a moan. A death-bed moan. Of someone who really doesn't want to die.

(Fabian) That's very descriptive. Anyway, I mean, this one looks like it's blank.

(Bella) Maybe that's why it made that noise. Here try this one. Wind it faster this time.

**In Alfie and Jerome's room**

(Alfie) Then there was the time Jerome stole mrs Andrews' scarf. Because it smelt of her perfume. And snuggled up in bed with it, because he was missing his mum.

(Patrica) Oh this is ridiculous. I'm leaving.

(Jerome) Wait. All right, all right, relax. "Alfonzo" what about joy? Joy, can you hear us?

(Alfie) Patricia? I didn't want you to call me, Patricia. Why couldn't you just leave me alone?

(Patricia) What was that?

**Victor's office**

(Victor) Who's there?

**Attic**

(Bella) Turn it off! How?

(Fabian) I don't know how! I've only ever used mp3s.

**Alfie and Jerome's room**

(Jerome) Well, I think we've pestered joy enough for one night.

(Alfie) Yeah - she did always get grouchy after 10

(Patricia) Stop talking about her like she's Good-night weasels. **(Patricia Leaves)**

**House of Rumours**

**In victor's office**

(Victor) More mischief corbiere, I'm sure of it. But who, Hmm? And what?

**In the girls hallway **(Fabian and Bella Leave )

(Fabian) The coast is clear.

(Bella) Let's go. My heart is still pounding.

(Fabian) Mine too.

(Bela) I hope I can sleep. Who am I kidding? I might never sleep again.

(Fabian) Same.

(Bella) I can't believe we got away with it Night.

(Fabian) Night.

**In Amber and Bella's room**** (Bella walks in)**

(Amber) Can't believe you got away with what?

(Bella) What? No, nothing, nothing, nothing at all.

(Amber) You've been sneaking around with fabian in the middle of the night; You're heart's beating really fast and you think you've got away with something. Oh! You were having a secret date!

(Bella) No, not exactly

(Amber) This is so exciting. You, me, Mick, fabian, double-dates. I can see it already. I can't wait to tell everyone!

(Bella) No! No-one. You tell absolutely no-one. Promise?

(Amber) Oh, I get it. Secret love. So romantic. Your secret is safe with me.

**Mick and Fabien's room**** (mick enter) **

(Fabian) No, no, no, no, no.

(Mick) So what's all this I hear about you and Bella then?

(Fabian) What? No. Ahhh.

**At school by lockers**

(Fabian) Hey Bella,

(Bella) hey.

(Fabian) Thing is um, Me and you, we've known each other for a couple of weeks now, and it's just. The thing is, Amber.

(Bella) Oh, I told her not to say anything. She caught me sneaking in and just assumed. And well I mean, I couldn't exactly tell her, "we were chasing an ancient mystery. " So I let her go with her theory. I mean you and me, ridiculous.

(Fabian) Right? Yeah, yeah. Tolly.

**In the school hall**

(Patircia) I couldn't sleep. if we've woken some sort of evil spirit?

(Jerome) Yeah, and what if it comes and possesses you in the night?

(Alfie) Okay, as far out as this may be, trixie, I was making it up.

(Patricia) Er, I know, your acting stinks. But you didn't make up that screeching noise, did you?

(Jason) Patricia, Alfie, and jerome Pairs, please. Three little words. "I love you". See, it's not what you say, it's how you say it. In your pairs, I want you to tell a story, But you can only do it having a conversation using those three words. I love you.

(Jerome) Okay? Get your scrubbing brush out Cinderella. I've done you a little chore list. Actually, come to think of it, it's not that little. I love you.

(Mara) I love you

(Jason) Mara and Jerome Great acting yeah. Yeah, I can almost feel the hatred.

(Alfie) I love you! I love you. Hey, Patricia I said I love you!

(Patricia) Did anyone see that?

(Jason) What?

(Patricia) That man. He was staring at me. I saw him.I did!

**By the school lockers **(Amber walks over to Fabian)

(Amber) Hey Fabian! Look, I've made you and Bella a scrap book to put all your photos and ticket stubs and stuff in. Mick and I have got ten of them already. He's so sweet, He lets me hang onto them, but I know he loves them.

(Fabian) Amber. Me and Bella? There is nothing going on.

(Amber) What? But if you weren't on some secret date, Then what were you sneaking around for?

(Fabian) I would tell you, Amber, but I'm pretty sure you'll make something up anyway.

(Patricia) Everyone thinks I'm crazy. Even I think I'm crazy.

**In the history class**

(Patricia)We tried to contact joy last night .And I think we've contacted something else.

(Jason) "something else"?

(Patricia) I think joy's dead.

**In the girls bathroom**

(Amber) What are you hiding? Tell me, or I'll go to Mr sweet and I'll tell him you're doing something weird. And I don't know what it is Or something.

(Bella) Okay. But you tell no-one!

(Amber) I'll take it to the grave. I never tell a secret.

**In the girls bathroom**

(Patricia) Before you started, she just disappeared. They said she'd gone home, But she's not answered any of my calls. They've even erased her from the school photo and taken the anubis house photo down.

(Jason) They?

(Patricia) The teachers. Victor. Even the police.,I swear, mr winkler, I swear to you, I'm telling the truth.

(Jason) I believe you.

**In Fabian and Mick's Room**

(Fabian) I can't believe you told Amber. She has a mouth the size of a black hole.

(Bella) She caught me with the puzzle piece. She knew something was up.

(Fabian) You couldn't lie?

(Bella) I know. I know. It just came out. I'm an idiot, okay.

(Fabian) Hey. No, no, no. Don't say that. Everything will be fine I'm sure.

**In the Attic**** (Amber walks in)**

(Amber) Thank goodness you're both here. I thought I was going to get eaten by a ghost.

(Bella) Ssh. Amber, what are you doing here? And what's with the heels?

(Amber) I didn't want to miss out on anything. And these are my lucky heels.

(Fabian) So why aren't you wearing them?

(Amber) I can't actually run away in them.

(Fabian) Amber what's with the cloves of garlic? This isn't 'Vampire diaries'.

(Amber) The bible says, always be prepared.

(Fabian) Amber, that's the boy scouts.

(Bella) Guys, let's just focus. What if it makes that horrible noise again?

(Fabian) Don't worry. This should do the trick, but if it doesn't, Get ready to pull the horn off.

(Sarah) "Mother and father have given the house a name. Anubis.

(Bella) "It's a girl.

(Sarah) "They're going away again soon. " To Egypt, I think. Father says he has to, for his work. "But when they go, I'll be on my own again. With him.

(Amber) "Why's she crying? It's so Sad.

(Sarah)"I don't want to stay here. I'm frightened of what will happen to me.

(Amber) I don't want to stay here either! Can we go please?

(Fabian) Amber! Right, this is getting far too risky. I vote we get out of here and find a sensible, And safer way of listening to these things. And Amber Quietly!

**In the Girls Hallway **

(Victor) What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be sneaking around after lights out.

(Amber) Hello, Trudy, ice cream, brownies. Yum yum.

(Victor) Hmm, yes. Unlike you, Miss Millington, I was not born yesterday, Now what are you doing?

(Amber) I'm starving. And I don't care about your stupid rules. I'm on a fridge raid!

(Vicotr) Amber Millington, get back here now!

(Fabian) Impressive.

(Bella) She's just full of surprises. Maybe she can be trusted after all.

In Mara and Patricia's room

(Patricia) Joy? Joy? Joy, is that you? Argh! Can you see him?


End file.
